buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Superhero
"Superhero" (ヒーロー Hīrō, "Hero") is an attribute. List of Sets with Superhero Cards *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *S Ultimate Booster 5: Buddy Again Vol.2 Super Buddy Wars EX List of Superhero Cards Hero World Impacts *All Members Dispatched?! Quartet Five *Emergency Trans! *Equation of Victory, Winning Formula! *Rampage Blaster! *Superior Justice Driver! Items *Transform Belt, Card Winder Spells *Hyper Energy *This is... Hyper Energy!! Monsters Size 0 *Cyber Police, Hold Hunter *Decker Drum "SD" *Rescue Dragon, Nightstalker Size 1 *An Unexpected Helper, Takosuke *Constructor, Buildian *Cyber Police, Assault Leader *Cyber Police, Commander Gale *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue *Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser *Cyber Police, Side Watcher *Cyber Police, Stealth Hunter *Descending Envoy, Angelus *Eighth Warrior, Acht *First Warrior, Einder *Gaigrander 03 *Grand RuLer, Silbarrier *Heavy Trooper, Iron Saver *Hero Hunter, Sieben *Impartial Warrior, Justihope *Ironing Man *Martian UFO, Takosuke *Ninth Warrior, Nine *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Rescue Dragon, Doctor Aid *Rescue Dragon, Electripaddle *Rescue Dragon, Erase Flare *Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard *Rescue Dragon, Projet Gunner *Rescue Dragon, Transmission *Second Warrior, Zweider *Sixth Warrior, Zechs *Sparkling Envoy, Kirarian *Stray Warrior, Vier *Third Warrior, Dreider *White Valor, Lord Takuto Size 2 *2nd Generation!? Captain Answer *Blue Valor, Lord Lancer *Buddy Police, Decker Drum *Caardian, "Mode ARMOR" *Caardian, "Mode SPEED" *Captain Answer *Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman *Emergency Launch! Decker Drum *Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic *Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum *Fiery Inspector, Prominence Burst *Gaigrander 01 *Gaigrander 02 *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *General Command, Tausend of Thousand *Gravity Battle-armor, G-Force *Happiness By Pudding, Drum *Happiness By Pudding, Gao *Hyper Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum Fire *Martian Handsome Superhero, Takosuke *Moonlight Envoy, Moon Mask *Protection Deity of Steel, Caardian *Red Warrior, Road Blader *Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster *Rescue Dragon, Dragschoebel *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum *Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Masked Dragon Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Bandage Warrior, Masked Vantage *Captain Answer Final Mode *Captain Answer, "Overlord" *Caardian "Mode Lethal" *CHAOS Mach Braver *Corrosion Code 564, Fallen CHAOS Superhero *Combitrooper, Dziem *Drum Bunker Robo *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms Impact Monsters Size 1 *Mirror Hero, Einder "Eins Formula" Size 2 *Masked Vantage, "Lavish Body, Gorgeous Mask!" *Mirror Hero, Masked Vantage & Blazer Frill "I Will Protect this Beautiful Rose!!" *Mirror Hero, Captain Answer "Answer Question!!" *Mirror Hero, Netman "Burst Traffic Buster!!" *Mirror Hero, Rampage Sonic "Blaster Knuckle!!" *Professor Menjo, "Instructions Cosmo Tactic!" Size 3 *Captain Answer, "THE Another Lesson!" *Mirror Hero, J "Gemclone Origin Cloak" Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Legend/Hero) List of Support Cards Hero World Spells *Hero Climax! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *I've Come Back to Take You Down! *I Won't Let that Happen! *Justice Will Prevail! *That is an Afterimage Impacts *Equation of Victory, Winning Formula! Monsters Size 2 *Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman *Emergency Launch! Decker Drum *Hyper Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum Fire *Party Supression Type Uniform, Blazer Frill *Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger *Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill Size 3 *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms Impact Monsters Size 1 *Mirror Hero, Einder "Eins Formula" Size 2 *Mirror Hero, Gaigrander "Gaigrander Kick!!" *Mirror Hero, Masked Vantage & Blazer Frill "I Will Protect this Beautiful Rose!!" *Mirror Hero, Rampage Sonic "Blaster Knuckle!!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 2 *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Legend/Hero) Category:Attributes Category:Superhero Category:Hero World